Unanswered Prayers
by Rue no Hime
Summary: Dai grew up and got married, but when he runs into Hikari again, he feels emotions that he held back for years. (Just an odd idea I had)


****

disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song "Unanswered Prayers" so don't sue me!!

****

Unanswered Prayers

By KawaiiDoll

Dai walked along the sidewalk with his wife, Akiko. They laughed and joked about the football game they had just seen. The local team sucked, but it was nice to get out of the house for once. Both worked all day, but they had that day off.

As they walked on, a small voice broke their giggles.

"Dai? Is that you?"

"Hikari?"

Hikari stood infront of them. Her long brown hair was hanging around her shoulders, and her cinamon eyes were sparkling. She was as short and frail as ever, but just as beautiful too.

"Yeah, it's me Dai," Hikari said.

"Where's Takaru? I thought you two got married," Dai asked.

"No, the wedding was cancelled last minute....Because I made a mistake...."

Hikari's eyes glistened with tears. Then Dai's senses came to him, and he introduced Akiko.

"Hikari, this is my wife, Akiko."

The two women shook hands and smiled at each other. Dai couldn't help but think of his four years of high school, and how much he loved Hikari then.

__

Just the other night at a hometown football game

My wife and I ran into my old high school flame

And as I introduced them the past came back to me

And I coudln't help but think of the way things used to be

Dai recalled how much he loved Hikari, but never once got a look from her. She was always with Takaru, the basketball star. He prayed every night that God would change her mind and make her long him. It never worked though.....Not once..........

__

She was the one that I wanted for all times

And each night I'd spen prayin' that God would make her mine

And if He'd only grant me this wish I wished back hten

I'd never ask for anything again

As Dai watched Akiko smile and laugh with Hikari as she told all Dai's embarrassing moments, he fell in love with his wife all over again. He silently prayed to God, but this time it was a thank you. A thank you for not answering his prayers.

__

Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers

Remember when you're talking to the man upstairs

That just because He doesn't answer doesn't mean He don't care

Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers

"What have you been up to Dai?" Hikari asked.

"I started a noddle cart," Dai answered. "It's doing really well."

"That's good," Hikari said.

"What about you Kar? What are you doing?" Dai asked.

"Oh...I'm just a teacher....."

"That's really cool. Just like you always wanted."

"Same with you Dai."

"Remember when....." Hikari started to say.

That's when it hit Dai. The light that had once sparkled in Hikari's eyes were long gone. She wasn't half as beautiful as he remembered.

__

She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams

And I could tell that time had changed me

In her eyes too it seemed

We tried to talk about the old days

There wasn't much we could recall

I guess the Lord knows what He's doin' after all

"I don't remember that," Dai answered after Hikari had finished talking.

It seemed as though all the years had drained Hikari of everything that Dai had fallen in love with. But then again, maybe he had grown. After a little while, Hikari waved good bye and left.

__

And as she walked away and I looked at my wife

And then and there I thanked the Good Lord

For the gifts in my life

Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers

Remember when you're talking to the man upstairs

That just because He doesn't answer doesn't mean He don't care

Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers

"You know what Akiko?" Dai said as they walked back home.

"What?"

"Sometimes, the greatest gifts are unanswered prayers."

"You just figured that out?"

"Yeah."

__

Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered...

Some of God's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered..

Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers

****

A/N: What do you think? I heard this song, and was like "Oh my gosh! That's perfect for Dai and Hikari!!" Please R&R!!!!


End file.
